It is well known for a camera a to include a flexible carry or wrist strap. The carry strap is attached to the housing of a camera to permit the carry strap to be longitudinally extended from the housing as a closed loop, to receive one's hand in the closed loop.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,264 issued May 19, 1992 discloses that the carry strap can be stretched around the front, rear, top and bottom faces of the housing to be stored on the housing.